


Страх и ненависть в Скайфолле / Fear and loathing in Skyfall

by boys_best_friend



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Creepy, Deer, Gen, Horror, M/M, Romance, Scotland, Tourism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boys_best_friend/pseuds/boys_best_friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кью отправляется на выходные в Шотландию через год после смерти М. Ему предстоит провести незабываемый уик-энд в компании оленей, призраков и хозяина Скайфолла.</p><p><img/><br/>(illustration kindly made by Melis Ash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страх и ненависть в Скайфолле / Fear and loathing in Skyfall

Каждый имеет право на свою форму эскапизма, полагал Кью. Другими словами, у каждого человека должно быть то, что старомодно называют «хобби». Академическая гребля, декупаж, разведение золотых рыбок, коллекционирование всего, что поддаётся коллекционированию – любой приятный вид занятий в нерабочее время полезен для душевного здоровья и комфорта.  
Особенно, если работа нервная и зачастую внеурочная. Особенно, если ты работаешь в секретной разведслужбе. Пусть и не в поле, а в офисе – еще неизвестно, что более нервно и вредно. В последнее время переживать за одного полевого агента Кью приходилось всё чаще.  
Личным способом ухода от рутины для него давно стали путешествия. Но не туристические маршруты по бесчисленным замкам старушки Европы или природным красотам Нового Света, не экзотические поездки по Африке, Азии или Карибскому региону с риском заразиться малярией и коммунистической идеологией, потому что в любое место, куда нужно добираться на самолёте, аэрофоб Кью не поехал бы по доброй воле.  
Зато он обожал путешествия по сельской Англии. Хобби как минимум странное для молодого лондонца с высоким уровнем образования, годового дохода и интеллекта. Однако, в понимании Кью это было занятие куда более увлекательное, чем сетевые чемпионаты в Warcraft по субботам и взлом баз данных Пентагона по воскресеньям.  
В детстве Кью, истинный лондонец, видел лишь озеро Серпентайн и искусственный водопад в Гайд-парке, открыточные ивы над прудами Хэмпстед-Хит да устрашающе громадных павлинов в Холланд-Парке. Ребёнком, часами глазея на крошечный садик под окном семейного дома в Ноттинг-Хилле, он иногда замечал приблудную белку, которая нарушала территориальные границы, установленные соседским котом. А олени в Ричмонд-парке так и остались в его понимании мифом для туристов – никаких оленей он в городе не видел нигде, кроме зоопарка.  
Выросший в Лондоне, в самой гуще этого плавильного котла культур и народов, Кью не бывал за городом вплоть до средней школы, когда весенняя поездка в Брайтон, к ледяному морю и ветру, подарила ему продолжительное воспаление лёгких и еще более долгое впечатление о другой жизни, что существует где-то в паре часов езды от столицы. В этой другой, провинциальной жизни было редкостное безлюдье (он вскоре умудрился отстать от школьной группы); была поразительно огромная, серо-стальная масса воды, смыкающаяся с таким же огромным небом. Была тишина, не наполненная ничем, кроме шума прибоя, свиста ветра в ушах и собственных, неожиданно громких и полновесных мыслей городского мальчика, который брёл и брёл по песку – всё дальше от брайтонского пляжа, утыканного деревянными кабинками для переодевания, всё ближе к голым прибрежным утёсам. На его счастье в Брайтоне была и полиция – добродушные люди со смешным акцентом, которые обнаружили одинокого столичного школьника в ночи, напоили его чаем и позвонили его обезумевшей от волнения семье.  
Кью был решительно очарован этим приключением.  
Позже, в студенческие годы, он приобрёл привычку в свободное время отправляться за город, в поисках новых впечатлений и другой стороны реальности. Той, где от тишины звенит в ушах, где можно часами идти от холма к холму и не встретить ни одной живой души, и где овцы – не деталь рождественского вертепа, а полноправные участники пейзажа. В это самое время его сокурсники полагали, что препараты, которыми торгуют с рук в переулках вокруг Брик Лейн, обеспечивают другой реальностью гораздо быстрее, а лондонские пабы и дискотеки более пригодны для поиска новых впечатлений и, заодно, для обогащения личной жизни. Кью не стремился никого разубедить. В очередную свободную субботу он просто садился в поезд, затыкал уши наушниками и раскрывал на коленях ноутбук с недописанной программой – чтобы через несколько часов вдохнуть сладковатый от чистоты, пахнущий травой или прелыми листьями воздух и ощутить великолепную пустоту вокруг себя и в своей голове. Пустоту, которую после так приятно будет заполнить новыми мыслями – кристально-ясными, как этот деревенский воздух.  
Конечно, обогащать личную жизнь такое увлечение не помогало, но хотя бы не приносило головную боль и серый цвет лица в следующий учебный день.  
Но в этот раз путешествие, которое Кью собирался совершить, имело кое-какое отношение к его личной жизни. Ради этой поездки он приписал себе пару дней отпуска к выходным, благо у 007 не было нового задания, а разбираться с последствиями предыдущего полевого выхода Кью поручил своему помощнику.  
– Если вам что-то понадобится, 007, обратитесь к моему заместителю, хорошо? – заявил он Бонду в четверг вечером.  
– Что мне может понадобиться от моего квартирмейстера, кроме самого квартирмейстера? – тот, как всегда, не мог просто ответить утвердительно. – Что, Кью, у вас какое-то семейное событие? Или просто хотите вырваться из города на денёк-другой?  
– Второе.  
– Звучит неплохо. Осень за городом бывает живописна.  
– Я на это надеюсь.  
Кью не стал уточнять, что там, куда он собрался, осень уже перешла в зиму – прогнозы погоды были неутешительны. Ехать в Шотландию на исходе ноября не советовал ни один туристический сайт. А ехать на исходе ноября в шотландскую глухомань, до которой из Глазго несколько часов езды на автомобиле, и где есть лишь одна захудалая гостиница в захудалой деревне на сотни миль вокруг изначально было странной идеей, и Кью не смог бы объяснить её ни Бонду, ни кому-либо еще.  
Он и себе-то с трудом мог объяснить, почему его так тянет взглянуть на то место, где около года назад развернулись события, уже пересказанные самым невероятным образом среди сотрудников МИ-6. Место с названием Скайфолл, куда агент 007 увёз М, спасая её от восставшего из небытия другого агента «ноль-ноль». Откуда та М уже не вернулась, как и преследовавший её террорист Рауль Сильва. Вернулся один Бонд – он всегда возвращался, пусть и при самых невозможных обстоятельствах.  
Об этой его особенности Кью узнал, покопавшись в досье вверенного ему агента, а также в любых возможных источниках помимо досье – во всём, что было засекречено, сверхзасекречено и лежало далеко за пределами компетенции квартирмейстера. В частности, выяснилось, что Скайфолл – родовое поместье семьи Бондов, которое перешло к совсем юному Джеймсу после гибели его родителей. Однако, Бонд не казался тем человеком, который исправно навещает родовое гнездо по выходным или проводит там отпуск. Агент 007 вообще был скрытен, что для него было не только чертой характера, но и профессиональным требованием.  
А Кью, хоть и не был от природы маниакально любопытен, свой интерес к жизни Джеймса Бонда за пределами МИ-6 едва ли мог преодолеть. Или скорее, интерес к самому Бонду. Что именно он собирался делать в Скайфолле, Кью не мог и не хотел точно сформулировать. Возможно, узнать о 007 что-то, чего о нём не знал никто. Или же отделаться, в конце концов, от навязчивой идеи и больше не забивать себе голову мыслями о неуставных отношениях с коллегой по службе. Наконец, просто посетить новое живописное место, где он раньше не был. Осеннюю романтику путешествий еще никто не отменял.  
***  
С такими противоречивыми мотивами и с дорожным рюкзаком Кью ранним утром пятницы сел в поезд на вокзале Юстон, и ближе к вечеру уже гнал взятый напрокат в Глазго «форд» по шоссе на север. Вал Адриана остался далеко позади, пасторальные зелёные лужайки тоже. Пейзаж, миля за милей, становился всё более безрадостным, а впереди на сером небе нарисовались чуть более серые силуэты гор. Однообразно стелившаяся впереди асфальтовая лента дороги заставляла Кью то и дело поправлять очки и часто моргать уставшими глазами. Если бы не радио, наполнявшее автомобиль номерами британских хит-парадов последних лет, он бы давно начал клевать носом.  
Тем не менее, этот скудный на краски и детали пейзаж за окнами автомобиля был одной из тех вещей, ради которых квартирмейстер Бонда забрался в такую даль. Отчаянно сгоняя сон, он пытался подпевать радиостанции и цеплялся взглядом за каждое изменение в окружающем ландшафте, будь то хищная птица, кружащая высоко в небе над склонами гор, или высохшее одинокое дерево, или тень какого-то животного, мелькнувшая пару раз за кустарником поодаль от шоссе.  
Быстрые северные сумерки окутывали воздух. Небо на западе еще отливало пыльно-розовым, а впереди совсем потемнело и подмигнуло первой звездой. Кью включил дальний свет. Езды до деревни, где у Кью был забронирован номер в отеле, оставалось не более часа – об этом сообщал навигатор, периодически зависавший и теряющий связь. Радио тоже начало барахлить, бодрая песня Arctic Monkeys закашлялась помехами и на втором припеве окончательно пропала из эфира. Выждав несколько минут, Кью отключил бесполезно шипящий приёмник.  
– Вот же вы забрались, мистер Бонд, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Ни радио у вас дома не ловит, ни спутники...  
Когда фары высветили большой силуэт прямо по курсу, Кью ударил по педали тормоза так же заполошно, как иногда вскидывается крепко спавший человек. Подушка, к счастью, не сработала, только впившийся в плечо ремень безопасности заставил Кью удивлённо выдохнуть. Он невольно наклонился к лобовому стеклу, разглядывая спокойно стоявшее посреди дороги существо.  
Это был олень.  
Кью моментально вспомнил расхожее выражение об олене и дальнем свете. Фары погасли, но животное никак не отреагировало. Олень, как начало казаться Кью, вовсе не был напуган или загипнотизирован автомобильными огнями. Он просто спокойно стоял в нескольких ярдах от капота «форда» и, грациозно повернув морду, смотрел прямо в лобовое стекло. Даже на таком расстоянии и в полутьме он выглядел огромным.  
Познания Кью об оленях ограничивались мультфильмом «Бэмби», но сейчас он смутно припомнил что-то из сюжетов канала «Дискавери», который в школьные годы служил фоном его ночных бдений за компьютером. Вроде бы олени к зиме сбрасывают рога. Похоже, шотландских оленей это не касалось: у этого красавца на голове ветвился настоящий королевский венец. В резко сгустившейся темноте рога казались переплетением чёрных щупалец. На темно-коричневых боках и шее не было ни единого светлого пятна. Длинные, сильные ноги с выраженными коленными суставами и крупными, опушёнными коротким мехом, копытами упирались в асфальт по обе стороны разделительной полосы.  
Альфа-самец, заключил Кью, и почему-то опять вспомнил Бонда.  
Несколько нажатий на клаксон никакого впечатления на животное не произвели: оно лишь наклонило голову и уставилось на автомобиль еще более пристально, чем раньше. Кью показалось, что олень нарочно смотрит прямо ему в лицо своими неестественно тёмными глазами. Он посигналил еще, начиная нервничать. Олень продемонстрировал вялый интерес, опять слегка покрутив головой, но не отводя взгляда и не сдвигаясь с места.  
Нужно было выйти и отогнать любопытного зверя (о любопытстве непуганых зверей в безлюдных краях Кью усиленно себе напоминал, чтобы не искать других причин в поведении оленя). Он поёрзал на сидении, но решиться покинуть автомобиль не смог. Животные бывают непредсказуемы. Особенно самцы, если они защищают свою территорию. Оплачивать повреждения арендованного автомобиля или, хуже того, получить рогом в бок, не входило в отпускные планы Кью.  
Тем не менее, иного выхода не было. Кью порылся в рюкзаке, но его дорожный минимум необходимых вещей (ноутбук, планшет, два мобильных телефона, зубная щётка и любимая пижама) не включал ничего, похожего на средства распугивания оленей. В конце концов, он вооружился карманным фонариком и решительно выбрался из автомобиля в сгустившуюся темноту.  
Разметка на асфальте под лучом фонаря отсвечивала неоном, пока Кью шагал вдоль разделительной полосы к неподвижной фигуре – сгустку мрака на фоне тёмно-синего неба с редкими звёздами. На мгновение он представил себе, что олень не живой, а изваяние, вроде садовой скульптуры, зачем-то воздвигнутой посреди пустынного шоссе. Возможно, как обозначение конца пути: слабый луч фонарика не высвечивал разметку за силуэтом оленя, несмотря на то, что Кью подходил всё ближе.  
– Ну и? Долго ты тут собираешься стоять? Может, уберёшься с дороги?  
Разговаривать с оленем в ночи посреди шотландских пустошей – это было последнее, чего Кью от себя ожидал. Он бы рассмеялся, если бы звучание собственного голоса не указало ему на необъятную, гнетущую пустоту вокруг. Ничего, кроме вереска, гор и неба. Никого, кроме одинокого парня из МИ-6 и проклятого оленя, которому плевать было на подходившего ближе к нему человека.  
– Или ты ждёшь, пока я тебя перееду?  
Кью обернулся назад, но его автомобиль был полностью скрыт темнотой. Небо враз заволокло облаками – ни луны, ни звёзд; шотландская природа была поистине переменчива. И упряма. Объезжать эту природу по обочине, рискуя оцарапать автомобиль придорожными колючками или свалиться в какую-нибудь яму, не выглядело подходящей идеей. Ждать, пока олень обдумает свои оленьи дела и сам уберётся с дороги, можно было хоть до утра, заночевав в машине.  
На этой мысли Кью, голодный и уставший, всерьёз разозлился.  
– Твою же мать, свалишь ты отсюда или нет?! – заорал он на оленя.  
Вернее, просто повысил голос, но обострившийся слух и нервы превратили слова Кью в крик. Он выбросил руку вперед, сжимая фонарь, как мушкетёр шпагу, ударил электрическим лучом прямо в эту глупую морду.  
Прежде чем Кью успел осознать, что именно не в порядке с оленем, животное шарахнулось вперед. Перед глазами у Кью пронеслась если не вся жизнь, то, по крайней мере, перспектива долгого больничного и унизительного объяснения перед начальством. От неожиданности он выронил фонарик и сам едва устоял на ногах, когда огромное тело пронеслось мимо в кромешной тьме. Кью услышал гулкий стук копыт по асфальту, шварканье звериной шкуры о рукав куртки и свист воздуха, рассечённого рогом, в дюйме от его головы. Выдохнуть он смог лишь тогда, когда топот сменился удаляющимся треском в кустах. Олень свернул с дороги и ускакал по своим делам.  
Фонарь, хоть и погас от удара об асфальт, к счастью, был цел и послушно включился в оледеневших пальцах Кью. Кутаясь в парку, он добрёл до автомобиля, который оказался куда дальше, чем ему представлялось. Мотор успел остыть и завёлся не с первого раза – Кью нервно посмеялся, представляя себя застрявшим в этом краю непуганых оленей на веки вечные. Сидя в тёплом, освещённом салоне, прислушиваясь к урчанию греющегося мотора, он по порядку проверил всё: уровень топлива, уровень масла, настройки бортового компьютера. Проверил навигатор, который начал, наконец, определять местоположение и оптимистично объявлял, что до нужной деревни осталось около десяти миль. Проверил радио – не работает, интернет – тоже. Больше проверять было нечего, а Кью с радостью бы занял себя чем-то еще – лишь бы не анализировать, не думать о том, почему зрачки оленя не отразили луч фонарика, направленный ему в морду. 

***

Деревня, в которую он въехал около полуночи, носила загадочное название Achadh Reite – Кью полагал, что по-английски оно читается как «Акад Рейт», но на всякий случай решил не произносить это название всуе. Чтобы не позориться перед местными и не вызвать ненароком какого-нибудь злого шотландского духа.  
Скудное уличное освещение позволяло различить один из тех пейзажей, на которые Кью порядочно насмотрелся в провинции: двускатные крыши, низенькие ограды палисадников с голыми плетями роз и переползающим на стены домов плющом. Ветви деревьев драматично оттенялись светом энергосберегающих ламп в стилизованных под старину фонарях. В конце центральной улицы различались очертания собора и его исполинской колокольни с зубчатым верхом. Деревня, несмотря на экзотическое название, на вид была самой обычной.  
Найти на той же улице крошечный двухэтажный отель «Хозяин долины», в котором была заказана комната, не составило труда. Конкурентов у гостиницы в деревне не было – так же, как и приличной парковки, и звонка у запертой на ночь двери. Кью потратил несколько минут, сиротливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу на крыльце, и уже перешёл с вежливого стука на не совсем вежливый, прежде чем дверь отеля приоткрылась и очень сонная черноволосая девица выглянула наружу.  
– А, вы, должно быть, мистер Бутройт, – сказала она, разглядев гостя одним едва приоткрытым глазом. Во всяком случае, в её безэмоциональной реплике с жутким шотландским выговором Кью смог узнать звучание той фамилии, под которой бронировал себе номер. – Ну, что ж, проходите.  
Кью протиснулся в гостеприимно полуоткрытую дверь.  
Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза в маленьком гостиничном холле – деревянная фигура оленя на стойке администратора. Непропорционально огромные рога служили вешалкой для ключей с номерками. Рядом со стойкой висела закрытая на ночь витрина – должно быть, с сувенирами. Кью меланхолично раздумывал, каковы могут быть сувениры в таких местах, пока администраторша, не прекращая зевать, искала запись о нём в компьютере.  
– У вас самый лучший номер в нашем отеле, – проговорила она, снимая с оленьего рога ключ. – Второй этаж, первая дверь. Доброй ночи, мистер Бутройт.  
Номер показался Кью знакомым еще до того, как он нащупал выключатель у входной двери: типичная комната провинциального отеля, с очень низкой деревянной кроватью, лысоватым ковровым покрытием и посредственно отпечатанным постером в резной раме на стене. На картине, конечно же, был изображён олень и подёрнутые дымкой горы. Отопление в комнате едва работало даже при вывернутом до отказа регуляторе. Кью окончательно убедился, что Шотландия не собирается быть гостеприимной.  
Вода в кране поначалу имела желтоватый оттенок – не иначе как оленья моча – но вскоре приобрела нормальный вид, и Кью удалось принять душ за имитирующими душевую кабину пластиковыми занавесками. Он поужинал захваченными из «Теско» сэндвичами и безвкусным «эрл греем» из гостиничного набора. Закутался в холодное, тонкое, как осенний лист, одеяло и долго лежал, не в силах сомкнуть глаза при свете луны, которая ярко и настойчиво светила в неплотно занавешенное окно.  
Ему показалось, что он всё же заснул – во всяком случае, задремал и даже начал видеть сон. Его разбудило ощущение, что рядом кто-то есть – совсем близко, на его постели. Кью с трудом разлепил веки и скосил глаза на сидящую у него в ногах фигуру. Человеческую – хорошо хоть, что не оленью.  
Самым удивительным ему показалось не присутствие постороннего в запертом на ключ номере, и даже не присутствие именно этого человека. Странно было то, что Кью не ощущал ни веса чужого тела на постели, ни тепла, хотя сидящий почти касался его ног сквозь одеяло. Зато в лунном свете, который стал еще ярче, будто никаких штор не было вовсе, были хорошо различимы крупные черты лица и ослепительно-белые, будто отлитые из лунного света пряди волос. Рауль Сильва, убитый год назад неподалёку отсюда, сидел на краю кровати и меланхолично разглядывал что-то над изголовьем. Картину с оленем, должно быть, решил Кью.  
– Подумать только, как мило.  
Страшно Кью не стало даже тогда, когда Сильва заговорил. Голос у него был точно такой, как в записях с допроса – выразительный мужской голос, с небольшим испанским акцентом. Лицо, изуродованное с одной стороны, Кью тоже помнил по видеосъёмкам, но всё равно вздрогнул, когда Сильва повернул голову к нему. В чёрных, огромных из-за теней глазах не было ни одного отблеска света.  
– А он видел, какой ты милый, когда спишь? Твой… ноль-ноль-семь, – номер агента Бонда он произнёс, лениво растягивая слова. Улыбаясь – если судорожное движение перекошенного рта с осколками зубов можно было считать улыбкой Рауля Сильвы. Призрак наклонился ближе и положил ладонь на подушку рядом с головой Кью.  
– Я разбудил тебя, дружок? Ах, какая жалость. Я тогда тебе кое-что расскажу, чтоб ты быстрее заснул. Сказку.  
Кью не было страшно. Он чувствовал, как сердце колотится, и руки дрожат под одеялом, и не мог пошевелиться, загипнотизированный происходящим – но рассудком понимал, что всего-навсего видит кошмар. Нелепый, жуткий сон про ожившего Рауля Сильву, который сидит на его постели и собирается рассказывать сказки. Что за чушь. Кью мысленно искал зацепку, какой-то признак, который удостоверил бы нереальность этой ситуации. Очки? Они лежали на прикроватной тумбочке, а между тем, лицо Сильвы Кью видел очень отчётливо. Возможно, дело было в свете луны за окном, и в том, что Сильва – призрак Сильвы? – наклонялся всё ниже к его лицу. Так низко, что Кью чувствовал его холодное, как с мороза, дыхание, и сладковато-горькую смесь запахов: что-то вроде миндаля, и металла, и болотной травы, и немного дыма, как при торфяном пожаре. Кошмар был на удивление реалистичным.  
– Так вот она, сказка, – Сильва задумчиво погладил подушку, задев волосы Кью. – Жил-был один умненький и симпатичный мальчик, который больше всего на свете любил шастать где ни попадя. Однажды он забрёл туда, куда не следовало. Тут и сказке конец… и мальчику тоже, – ледяные губы на мгновение коснулись уха Кью, выдыхая последние слова.  
Вот тогда-то Кью был вынужден признать, что ему становится немного не по себе. Очень сильно не по себе. Но закричать, как и положено в классических кошмарах, не получилось. Он смог лишь открыть и закрыть рот, как задыхающаяся рыба. Единственное слово, которое смогло выдавить его сведенное горло, прозвучало едва слышно:  
– У-убирайся...  
На мёртвого террориста эта жалкая команда произвела еще меньше впечатления, чем в своё время на оленя.  
– Не надо шуметь, здесь всё равно никого нет, – великодушно сообщил Сильва. – Такая тихая, романтическая ночь, не находишь? Знаешь, я лично рад, что ты приехал. Очень рад. Хоть будет с кем поговорить. Надоело видеть одни и те же лица, уже... сколько? Год? Десять? Сто лет? А твой друг Джеймс не захотел с нами остаться. Последняя крыса, видите ли!  
Сильва досадливо поморщился и протянул руку к лицу Кью, тот сделал попытку отодвинуться на другую половину кровати, но осознал, что его крепко держат за локоть. Выражение «волосы на голове зашевелились от ужаса» сразу стало ему понятно в буквальном смысле.  
– У меня ведь тоже был квартирмейстер, – продолжал призрак. – Не такой, как ты. Совсем другой. Ты мне нравишься больше. Так что я тебя, пожалуй, реквизирую у Бонда, мой дорогой Кью.  
Это не волосы сами шевелятся, догадался несчастный Кью, это бесплотные пальцы перебирают их. Лучше или хуже становилось от этого открытия, сказать он не мог. Кью зажмурился, но почувствовал обжигающе холодное прикосновение к щеке, и в панике снова уставился в лицо своему кошмару. Тот улыбался еще шире, и левый глаз мертвеца от улыбки сползал ниже, как на оплавленной резиновой маске.  
– Ну, раз уж ты теперь мой новый квартирмейстер, окажешь мне одну маленькую услугу для начала?  
Закричать у Кью опять не вышло, удалось лишь невнятно прохрипеть. От ужаса он преодолел сковавшее всё тело оцепенение и, упираясь трясущимися руками, рванулся к изголовью кровати. Головой о дерево он стукнулся вполне ощутимо, но и от удара не проснулся. Отступать дальше было некуда. Дрожа так, что кровать под ним мелко тряслась, Кью сидел, вжавшись в её спинку, и в панике глядел на призрака, который нечеловечески быстро взлетел на кровать. Его колени – холодные сквозь одеяло, но ощутимо сильные – стискивали бёдра Кью.  
– Совсем маленькую услугу, – промурлыкал Сильва. – Тебе даже понравится. Может быть.  
Скованный этими вкрадчивыми интонациями, негромким голосом и неуловимыми, как у большого ночного животного, движениями, Кью чувствовал себя кроликом в объятиях удава. Тело отказывалось двигаться, даже моргал Кью через раз; всё, что он мог делать, это проталкивать воздух в лёгкие, чувствуя, как звенит в ушах от напряжения, и с каждым выдохом надеяться, что сейчас он, наконец, проснётся. В голову лезла всякая бессмыслица – про первых петухов, которые в сказках кому-то помогали, но есть ли в этой глуши петухи? Да и в сказках всё неправда. А мёртвый сказочник с чёрными безднами глаз становится всё реальнее, его призрачные руки расстёгивают ворот пижамы Кью и гладят его грудь, прощупывая суматошное биение сердца под кожей. Кью запрокинул голову к спинке кровати, чувствуя, как леденеет всё тело ниже шеи, и шея тоже. Кончики пронизанных лунным светом пальцев побежали вверх к подбородку Кью, коснулись уголка его губ.  
– Вытащи эту штуку, а?  
Неожиданно будничный тон привидения заставил Кью в замешательстве уставиться на него. Еще больше надвигаясь на свою ошалевшую жертву, Сильва прошелестел прямо в ухо Кью, с почти жалобными нотками в голосе:  
– Пожалуйста. Я буду хорошим мальчиком и как следует тебя попрошу.  
Лишь сейчас Кью заметил – или, как он хотел бы думать, подсознание показало ему – здоровенный нож в спине Сильвы. Лезвие вонзилось в тело так глубоко, что Кью удивился, почему острие не вышло спереди, между застёжек чёрного кожаного плаща. И с какой силой нужно было засадить такой тесак, чтобы он на половину длины вошёл в человеческое тело? И для чего на самом деле нужен такой большой нож – для охоты, для разделки туш каких-то больших зверей? Очень больших, рогатых зверей?  
– Они не хотят это вытаскивать, – доверительно пожаловался Сильва. – Они вообще такие... Не склонны к сотрудничеству, как сказал бы твой друг Джеймс.  
Кью хотел было спросить, кто это – они, но не успел, да и вряд ли смог бы. Тело Рауля Сильвы, холодное, зыбкое, но одновременно настоящее на ощупь, стало неожиданно еще ближе. И Кью с опозданием догадался, что сжимает руками гладкую кожу плаща, пропитанную запахом дыма и пороха, но во всех смыслах натуральную, существующую в реальности кожу. Последняя капля надежды на пробуждение, которая болталась где-то на дне рассудка Кью, испарилась, и отчаяние начало капля за каплей затапливать сердце, как вода в перевернутой клепсидре.  
– Давай, мой мальчик, у тебя получится. Тащи его, вот так...  
Своё дальнейшее поведение Кью позже списывал на то, что и без того странный сон перешёл в стадию абсолютного безумия. На самом же деле, в тот момент только шок и крайнее отчаяние двигали им – его правой рукой, которая обхватила деревянную рукоять ножа, и левой, которая вцепилась в плечо Сильвы так сильно, что кожа плаща заскрипела и призрачная плоть вмялась под пальцами, словно желе. Чужие волосы щекотали шею и плечо Кью под оттянутым воротом пижамы. Призрак Рауля Сильвы обнимал его едва ли не с нежностью.  
– Ну же, сильнее, дружок, – мёртвые губы прижались к правому уху, и Кью перестал его чувствовать – словно отрезали.  
Собрав остатки сил, о которых сам не подозревал, он дёрнул нож и услышал отвратительный влажный скрип: лезвие сдвинулось на дюйм или два. Кью вдохнул поглубже, чувствуя, как кружится голова от усилившегося запаха болота и гнили. Вытащить проклятый нож ему казалось очень важным. Невероятно важным, как последний путь к выходу из кошмара. Он обнял Сильву покрепче, для равновесия, и тут же почувствовал его ладонь, шарящую по спине под пижамой. Одну ладонь, но во всех местах от поясницы до шеи одновременно.  
– Хороший мальчик.  
Сухие, как песок, губы накрыли рот Кью. От неожиданности и паники он рванул рукоять ножа. Лезвие вдруг выскользнуло полностью, легко, как из куска масла, с чавкающим звуком. В рот Кью хлынуло горячее и густое, с металлическим привкусом, а за ним – тошнотворная гниль, и поверх всего – горько-миндальный вкус цианида. За долю секунды он полностью захлебнулся. 

***  
Задыхаясь, Кью скатился с кровати и приложился локтем о пол так, что в глазах потемнело. Встать он смог не сразу, в ужасе крутя головой и пытаясь понять, где верх, где низ, что находится вокруг и главное – кто. Нащупав на тумбочке очки и кое-как надев их, он убедился: в комнате никого не было, и даже луна больше не светила в окно, скрывшись за облаками. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Кью доковылял до выключателя у двери.  
При электрическом свете стало немного лучше. Кью трясло всего с ног до головы, пижама прилипла к телу от холодного пота, а ноги так и норовили подогнуться. Путь до двери ванной в маленьком номере показался ему неоправданно долгим.  
Вода снова была жёлтоватой и очень холодной, но Кью, наплевав на это, сунул голову под кран, и стоял так, пока не перестал чувствовать уши, как во сне. Закрыв кран, он уставился на своё бледное и совершенно жалкое отражение. Ноги уже держали его чуть увереннее, но руки всё еще дрожали, и сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее.  
Первой же связной мыслью было убираться из этого отеля и из чёртовой Шотландии сию же секунду. Он представил себе обратный путь до Глазго, в одиночестве, по пустому ночному шоссе с оленями и пропадающей навигацией и подумал, что стоит не принимать импульсивные решения, а прислушаться к голосу разума.  
Разум, между тем, упорно намекал хозяину, что делать им в этой дыре действительно нечего. Чтобы прийти в себя, Кью уселся на полу (приближаться к кровати ему не хотелось) и попытался рассуждать рационально и дышать животом, как учили видеокурсы йоги. Несколько раз открыл и закрыл ноутбук, включил планшет, покрутил в руках телефон. Знакомые предметы действовали успокаивающе, однако, несколько секунд Кью смотрел на номер Бонда, всерьёз намереваясь позвонить. «Это экстренный вызов, 007. Приезжайте немедленно и заберите меня с вашей чёртовой родины, где по гостиницам шатаются убитые вами террористы».  
Кью представил, как Бонд несётся на Астон Мартине через вересковые пустоши, сбивая встречных оленей, в стремлении спасти своего непутёвого квартирмейстера, и наконец-то смог улыбнуться. Мысли постепенно начали приходить в порядок.  
После двух чашек «эрл грея» (одну из них он разлил) Кью всё же принял рациональное и окончательное решение: подождать утра и поехать к Скайфоллу, как было задумано. Кошмары кошмарами, но не возвращаться же из-за них в Лондон, проделав такой длинный путь. В конце концов, просто глупо поворачивать назад, испугавшись игры собственного подсознания – не менее глупо, чем бояться игры теней и света на морде какого-то копытного.  
С твёрдой решимостью продолжать свою шотландскую одиссею и хотя бы немного полежать, пока не рассветёт, Кью перебрался на кровать и включил «Lumosity» на планшете. На шестой игре он заснул, так и не погасив свет и, к счастью, не увидев больше ни одного сна. 

***  
Проснулся он от писка разряженного планшета. Был серый шотландский полдень, за окном неприветливо качались от ветра деревья, и в номере стоял такой холод, что Кью едва согрелся под слабеньким душем. А волшебная шотландская кровать подарила ему не только самый яркий кошмар за всю жизнь, но и ощущение, будто его всю ночь пинали по рёбрам.  
Когда он спустился в холл гостиницы, на ресепшене была та же девушка, которая встретила его ночью. Всё так же спящая на ходу, плохо причёсанная, но, если приглядеться, симпатичная. Под воротом её шерстяного джемпера болтался бэджик: «Дженни, администратор». Последней детали Кью особенно обрадовался: бэджик был признаком разумного, привычного мира. Того, где олени не пугают тебя пустыми глазами, а покойники не рассказывают сказки на ночь.  
Дженни протирала фигуру оленя на стойке влажной салфеткой. Глядя на увешанные ключами рога, Кью запоздало осознал, что все номера свободны, и кроме него в отеле действительно никто не живёт.  
– Доброе утро, мистер Бутройт! – девушка закончила с дезинфекцией оленя и старательно открыла глаза пошире, приветствуя Кью.  
Тот не сразу сообразил, что обращаются к нему, и кивнул в ответ. От оленя теперь разило спиртом. Кью подумал, что у него определенно развивается рефлекс: вспоминать о Бонде каждый раз при виде какого-либо оленя.  
– Мне нужна карта местности, самая подробная. И кофе, пожалуйста, – попросил он. Ресницы Дженни опять радостно взметнулись вверх:  
– Взгляните на сувениры! Вы же не можете уехать без сувенира из наших очаровательных мест? Останется память на всю жизнь!  
Кью хотел было объяснить, что эти места вовсе не так очаровательны, как может казаться тем, кто не был в других местах, и что у него и так хватает вещей, о которых нужно помнить. Но он сдержался и проследил за жестом девушки к сувенирной витрине: открытки с озёрами, горами и полями в цветовой гамме «вырви глаз», а также брелки в виде оленей, магнитики с оленями и одна прозрачная полусфера с фигуркой оленя в глицерине и пенопластовой крошке.  
– Спасибо, но мне нужна карта.  
– Карта есть в путеводителе. Купите путеводитель, он вам пригодится.  
Тонкая книжечка, которую Дженни извлекла из-под стойки, содержала очень краткую информацию о регионе, едва читаемую карту и ценник на четырнадцать фунтов девяносто девять пенсов. Издательство «Дирхаус Паблишинг». Составитель Скотт Г.Рэндел посвятил эту книгу своей любимой мамочке. Кью взглянул на телефон – сети по-прежнему не было, вариантов ориентирования на местности тоже. Он смиренно положил на стойку две купюры.  
– Спасибо, мистер Бутройт. Садитесь, я принесу вам кофе.  
Кью устроился возле единственного стола в уголке, который выдавался здесь за лобби-бар, и начал листать произведение мистера Рэндела. Деревню Achadh Reite автор упоминал буквально в половине одного предложения, зато искомому месту посвятил целый абзац. «Взгляните на часовню неподалёку от поместья Скайфолл – восхитительный образец поздней готики. Расположенная среди живописнейших лесов и болот, эта очаровательная церквушка видела не одно поколение семьи, владеющей Скайфоллом». Фотографии в книге не было, но Кью постарался представить себе то, что в его понятии было поздней готикой. Он подумал о предках Бонда, обо всех, кого крестили, венчали и отпевали в этой фамильной часовне. Должно быть, и родители Джеймса закончили свой земной путь там же.  
– Как вам спалось, мистер Бутройт? – поинтересовалась Дженни. Она вернулась к протиранию стойки ресепшена, включив кофемашину в подсобном помещении. Из-за двери доносилось такое гудение и шипение, что Кью живо представил себе старинный кофе-аппарат на паровом двигателе.  
– Неплохо, спасибо, – пробормотал он. Дженни удовлетворилась ответом и начала натирать оленя по второму кругу.  
– Скажите, а ваши постояльцы раньше не говорили о чем-нибудь... необычном в номерах?  
Кью сам не знал, зачем задал такой вопрос. Разве что из неодолимого желания поддержать разговор с живым человеком – потому что в последние сутки общаться ему приходилось разве что с мертвецами и оленями. И он не знал, принято ли в Шотландии обсуждать погоду.  
Дженни от вопроса смутилась и принялась объяснять:  
– Что касается воды, то с этим ничего нельзя поделать, потому что дожди, это всегда происходит осенью и весной. Из-за дождей, понимаете... нужно подождать минуту-другую, слить её и тогда...  
– Нет-нет, я не о воде. Я о таком... – Кью пошевелил пальцами над книгой. – Энергетическом.  
Выражению лица девушки сменилось на такое жалостливо-укоряющее, что Кью разом почувствовал себя идиотом-туристом из третьесортного фильма ужасов про отель с привидениями. Определенно, лучше было поговорить о погоде.  
– Мистер Бутройт, – начала Дженни тем тоном, которым учителя обычно начинают родительские собрания. – Я вижу, вы, наверное, из тех людей, которые интересуются разными местными легендами. Про энергетические места и всё такое. И про Лохнесское чудовище, конечно же, да? Про дома с привидениями, лошадей-оборотней и...  
– Оленей, – подсказал Кью. – Про оленей-оборотней.  
– Уверяю вас, здесь вы всю эту чушь не найдёте. Ни оборотней, ни призраков – ничего этого здесь нет. Лохнесского чудовища тоже, кстати нет. Мы здесь другими вещами гордимся.  
– Какими?  
– Природой. Подумайте всё же насчёт открыток, они гораздо лучше, чем любые фотографии. Историей. И людьми. Поверьте, мистер Бутройт, мы здесь твёрдо стоим на земле, небылицы не рассказываем и сами в них не верим, смотрим на мир широко открытыми глазами.  
На этой патетической ноте Дженни замолкла и принялась с удвоенным усердием тереть стойку. Кью хотел было отпустить шутку насчёт широко открытых глаз, но не решился и деликатно перевёл тему:  
– Я, честно говоря, больше всего как раз историей интересуюсь. Хочу взглянуть на дом и часовню где-то здесь неподалёку – Скайфолл, вроде бы, это место называется.  
– Есть такое. Ничего особенного, честно говоря. Дом как дом, церковь как церковь, – заряд бодрости у Дженни иссяк так же резко, как начался, и отвечала она всё более вяло.  
– Это дом семьи Бондов, если я не ошибаюсь?  
– Был, перешёл по наследству младшему Бонду. Он в армии служит, его то ли убили там, то ли нет. И дом вроде бы продали. Или не продали.  
Деревенские сплетни о Джеймсе Бонде выглядели противоречиво. Кью старательно делал вид, что его интерес исключительно праздный:  
– Так что же, в доме никто не живёт?  
– Нет, но за домом и часовней присматривают. Уж не знаю, кто мог на это согласиться. И хозяин иногда наведывается. Видели его тут некоторые.  
– Значит, его не убили? – сделал вывод Кью.  
– Значит, нет, – равнодушно согласилась девушка. – Он, если вам интересно, тип еще тот. Алкаш и бабник. В прошлом году вечеринку в родительском доме устраивал – ну, знаете, фейерверки, шум, грохот, всей деревне спать не давал. Гостей поназвал, на вертолётах прилетели. Пол-дома разворотили, как говорят.  
История становилась всё увлекательнее.  
– Можно мне кофе? – напомнил Кью.  
Дженни, вяловато охнув, ушла к кофе-машине, о которой успела забыть. Кью листал путеводитель, прислушиваясь к звону посуды. Дойдя до последних страниц брошюрки, пробежался взглядом по списку соответствий английских и шотландских топонимов.  
«Achadh Reite – New Deer», гласил указатель. Кью даже не удивился.  
– Ваш капучино, мистер Бутройт, – Дженни поставила перед ним внушительных размеров кружку, накрытую шапочкой молочной пены, от которой исходил непонятный, не присущий кофе запах.  
– Благодарю, – он с сомнением взглянул на кружку, пытаясь понять, что в ней не то. Дженни не спешила покидать единственного клиента, а встала за его плечом – подобно то ли ангелу-хранителю, то ли палачу, следящему за принятием яда. Кью поднял кружку двумя руками и решительно сделал глоток побольше.  
От вкуса напитка его чуть не вывернуло прямо на стол. Присутствие палача с бэджиком и генетическая память о важности хороших манер сделали своё дело, Кью смог-таки протолкнуть в горло напиток, отдающий кошмаром недавней ночи: цианидом, гнилью и металлом.  
– Вам нравится, мистер Бутройт? Капучино с миндальным сиропом – нигде в округе, кроме как в нашем отеле. Эксклюзивно! – гордо заявила Дженни, видимо, со спины приняв конвульсии Кью за припадок гурманского восторга.  
Кью подумал, что в этом отеле вообще эксклюзивно чего только нет, да и неудивительно, если отель один на всю округу. Вслух он пробормотал что-то более-менее вежливое насчёт кофе и, сжимая обеими руками путеводитель, объявил, что ему пора отправляться осматривать достопримечательности.

***  
На самом деле, первое, куда Кью направился из дверей «Хозяина долины», был паб на главной улице. Еще ночью, пока искал отель, он заприметил вывеску заведения с очередным непроизносимым названием, и теперь рассчитывал на нормальный завтрак.  
Паб был, несомненно, главным светским местом деревни. Время близилось к ланчу, и половина столов в просторном зале были заняты. Кью сел подальше от группы джентльменов, которые проигнорировали ланч и вместо него пили уже явно не первую пинту пива. Он развернул меню, выискивая знакомые слова в длинном списке гэльских названий и стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как затих гул в зале, и как все взгляды разом устремились на редкую в этих краях птичку – городского туриста. Со времен «вечеринки» у Бонда здесь, наверное, не случалось более примечательных явлений.  
Официантка, говорившая с акцентом еще хуже, чем у Дженни, кое-как объяснила, что почти ничего из меню сегодня в наличии нет. Может быть, будет завтра. Есть только... (непонятно, что) – возьмите его, очень свежее. Кью с тоской подумал, что здесь ему придётся еще и ужинать, и заказал это единственное имеющееся в пабе блюдо – как выяснилось, пирог с олениной.  
Несколько минут спустя, вгрызаясь в неплохой и действительно свежий пирог, Кью начал понимать, что удача, кажется, повернулась к нему лицом впервые за сутки. Невысокий старичок с бородой и в надвинутой на глаза клетчатой кепке сначала косился на Кью из-за своего стола, а потом решительно пересел на скамейку напротив и бухнул запотевшей пивной кружкой возле тарелки с пирогом. Вступление было стандартным: каким ветром в наши края, молодой человек, – и так далее.  
На этот случай у Кью был заготовлен правдоподобный рассказ от лица столичного туриста-краеведа – в целом тот же, что он изложил Дженни. Да, из Лондона. Далеко, да, но почему бы не прогуляться, коль уж случился небольшой отпуск. История, природа, люди и животные великой Шотландии… Согласен, пирог великолепен, здесь всегда так готовят? Ох, простите, я тоже забыл представиться…  
– Добро пожаловать, мистер Бутройт, – старик потряс руку Кью над столом. Рукопожатие у него было крепкое, как у молодого, улыбка – искренняя, и глаза так же приветливо улыбались из-под козырька кепки. Его имя Кью не толком не разобрал – что-то, начинавшееся на «к». Главным было то, что старичок, как выяснилось в разговоре, был тем самым, кого наняли присматривать за поместьем Скайфолл и часовней. Кью был так рад совпадению, что и о пироге забыл. Лишь мимоходом удивился: как так вышло, что Дженни из «Хозяина долины» в курсе всех деревенских сплетен, но не знает, кто из местных смотрит за домом «алкаша и бабника» Бонда.  
– Если хотите взглянуть на церковь – приходите ближе к вечеру, я её для вас открою, – пообещал смотритель. – Могу и свечи зажечь, чтоб покрасивее было.  
Конечно, Кью хотел увидеть и церковь внутри, и свечи. В благодарность он купил старику еще пинту пива и долго сидел с ним за столом, жадно слушая рассказы о славном прошлом Скайфолла и о семье Бондов.  
– Вы всю жизнь работаете на эту семью? – догадался Кью, плохо скрывая восхищение.  
Тот засмеялся так громко и неуместно, что Кью подумал: больше не стоит предлагать ему алкоголь.  
– Всю жизнь, именно что так, мистер Бутройт! Всю, абсолютно всю жизнь!  
Допивая пиво, старик закончил особо печальной историей о смерти мистера и миссис Бонд и их маленьком сыне, который, оставшись сиротой, два дня горевал в подвале дома. Звучало слишком драматично, чтобы быть правдой. Кью взглянул на часы и начал прощаться со стариком. Пора было отправляться на поиски того самого дома. 

***  
Карта в брошюрке-путеводителе была не только «слепой», но и бесполезной: путь к Скайфоллу, судя по этой карте, был одним, а навигатор посылал Кью в другом направлении. Беспрестанно сличая карту с данными навигатора, теряя связь, поминая недобрым словом шотландскую глухомань, Скотта Г.Рэндела и его мамочку, он намотал не один десяток миль по округе, изгваздал машину и сжёг полбака бензина. Когда извилистая грунтовая дорога начала сужаться, и за очередным поворотом на фоне неба показалась рогатая фигура, Кью испытал нехорошее чувство дежавю.  
Олень на этот раз был каменный, а выщербленный постамент под ним обозначал въезд на территорию поместья. Второй такой же постамент, по другую сторону входа, был пуст. Кью притормозил в этих символических воротах, разглядывая видневшийся дальше особняк из серого камня – точнее, остатки особняка. Навигатор и карта как-то неожиданно пришли к согласию: вот он, Скайфолл. То же гласила и табличка, вделанная в каменную ограду – такую внушительную, что она напоминала не ограду у жилого дома, а крепостную стену. Выбравшись из машины, Кью медленно пошёл к зданию.  
Он был не то чтобы разочарован, но всё же, вотчину Джеймса Бонда представлял себе немного по-другому. Дом, даже если представить его целым и не обгоревшим, был неимоверно мрачен. Сложенные из темно-серого, грубого камня, эти стены не могли выглядеть приветливо и тогда, когда их не покрывала копоть от пожара. Запах дыма, как показалось Кью, всё еще сквозил из-под других запахов, которые приносил сюда ветер: прелой листвы и болота.  
Если в поместье когда-то и был сад или хотя бы клумбы, то сейчас всё одичало и заросло жёсткой, пожелтевшей к зиме травой. А пространство, которое могло служить лужайкой перед домом, год назад было выжжено дотла, и теперь кое-где заросло вереском, а кое-где так и зияли мёртвые чёрные проплешины. Левая часть здания – там, куда рухнул горящий вертолёт – была сплошной массой обугленных камней и обломков оконных рам. То место, где, должно быть, располагался главный вход, было плотно заколочено досками. Кью заглянул в щель, но внутри не было ничего, кроме темноты и холода.  
Покорёженное лицо дома и неотвязный дымный запах отчётливо напомнили Кью о ночном кошмаре. Ускоряя шаг, он обошёл здание кругом, но не увидел ничего интересного – кроме чёрного входа, где сохранилась толстая дубовая дверь, запертая изнутри. Ставни на небольшом окне сбоку от двери были совсем новые. Наверное, работа смотрителя дома. А может быть, это Бонд сюда приезжал и расчистил себе место, где можно заночевать.  
Кью передёрнуло от мысли о том, что кто-то согласился бы остаться здесь на ночь. Пространство перед домом было неприветливым, но хотя бы намекающим на то, что когда-то оно было обитаемо – а за домом стелилась голая равнина, из которой на горизонте поднимались чёрные силуэты сосен и горы, опоясанные белым, как молоко, туманом. Горы казались исполинскими, обглоданными временем костями, с которых сползает тлеющая плоть. Это было красиво – но одновременно так жутко и несопоставимо с человеческим миром, что Кью впервые за долгое время своих загородных поездок ощутил себя неприятно крошечным и настолько одиноким, что хотелось бежать отсюда куда глаза глядят. Куда-нибудь поближе к людям, к реальному и хоть как-то привычному миру.  
И впервые в своем путешестии он всерьёз подумал, что, пожалуй, действительно ему здесь нечего делать.  
Он вернулся к фасаду, пытаясь представить, как всё здесь выглядело тогда, когда в доме жила счастливая семья и в саду играл мальчик по имени Джеймс. Каким он был? Кем он мечтал быть? О чем думал, ежедневно глядя на этот пугающий, почти неземной пейзаж вокруг? Любил ли он этот дом и свою комнату в нём – которая, должно быть, никогда не была как следует протоплена и освещена? Чувствовал ли себя одиноким?  
Каково было этому мальчику, когда в один день он навсегда лишился семьи?  
Кью постоял у входа, прислушиваясь, как любое дуновение ветра стонет в щелях между досок и в разрушенном дымоходе. Вспомнил последний рассказ старика из деревни и вдруг с болезненной ясностью представил себе маленького Джеймса, который остался на веки вечные в подземелье под этим домом, а вместо него кто-то другой вышел наружу и прожил целую жизнь. Прямо сейчас где-то внизу, по подземному лазу, под подошвами ботинок Кью скитается одинокая тень.  
«Так и есть».  
Кью в ужасе повернулся от невероятного ощущения: кто-то только что услышал его мысли и согласился с ними. Не вслух – ни звука не раздалось, даже ветер на мгновение успокоился, – а будто кто-то невидимо кивнул у него за спиной.  
Но на всём огромном пространстве от дома до ворот не было ни души. Ничего, кроме сожжённой земли, пятачков вереска и выщербленных камней ограды. Изваяние оленя всё так же возвышалось над оградой, и олень всё еще глядел прочь от дома, на дорогу. Почему-то это показалось Кью важным.  
Проклиная свою разыгравшуюся фантазию, он побрёл назад к автомобилю. Пару раз обернулся, зачем-то проверяя, не изменилось ли что-нибудь за его спиной. Тишина еще больше обострилась, и каждый шаг глухо отдавался у Кью под ногами и в его голове. Подземными ходами, по рассказам старика-смотрителя, была изрыта вся территория под поместьем. Он представил себе сеть этих ходов, которые уходили вглубь и в стороны из-под фундамента дома, как корни очень старого дерева.  
В автомобиле Кью снова развернул карту, включил навигатор и начал искать кратчайший путь к часовне. Стрелка часов приближалась к пяти, скоро начнёт темнеть, а надо было еще полюбоваться на позднюю готику. Кроме того, в голове Кью созревал великолепный, как ему казалось, план: из часовни вернуться в отель, быстренько забрать вещи и выехать в Глазго, наплевав на усталость, ночь и шальных животных вокруг шоссе. Перспектива ночевать второй раз в «лучшем номере» отеля «Хозяин долины» ему нравилась гораздо меньше.  
Карта и навигатор немного посбивали Кью с толку, но, в конце концов, оба указали на то, что часовня где-то недалеко, к северу от дома. А к востоку от дороги, которая привела к усадьбе, лежала, согласно обозначениям, низина с мелкими перелесками и болотами. Наверное, теми самыми, «живописнейшими», по выражению маменькиного сынка Скотта Г.Рэндела. Объехав болота крюком в пару-тройку миль, можно было оставить машину на дороге и срезать путь пешком через поле. Если верить карте, то от дороги – изгиба тоненькой пунктирной линии – до значка церкви было рукой подать.  
Приободрившись, Кью захлопнул путеводитель и долго разворачивал автомобиль в узком проезде, едва не зацепив постамент с оленем. Каменная морда мелькнула в зеркале над лобовым стеклом и через мгновение пропала из виду. Но укоряющий взгляд статуи Кью ощущал до первого поворота. 

***  
Часовня Скайфолл выглядела как самая настоящая готическая церковь, а уж поздней была эта готика или нет, Кью слабо себе представлял. Он оставил автомобиль на дороге и теперь шагал, высоко поднимая ноги в сухой траве, вверх по пригорку, где на фоне леса темнела та самая часовня. Каменные, поросшие мхом стены, узкие, словно бойницы, окна, острый конёк крыши – крепость, а не церковь. Семейство Бондов тяготело к суровым формам архитектуры. Или, рассуждал Кью, все члены этой семьи веками стремились защитить себя и близких от внешней угрозы, будь то дома или на воскресной мессе. Опасностей, наверное, всегда с лихвой хватало всем Бондам.  
Склон холма был пологий, изрытый ямами и утыканный камнями, которые приходилось обходить. Пока Кью добрался до часовни, начало смеркаться. У входа он остановился перевести дух и заметил, что за пыльным окном заблестел один желтоватый огонёк, а за ним другой и третий. Смотритель Скайфолла, как и обещал, зажёг свечи внутри.  
Тронутый этим вниманием, Кью толкнул незапертую дверь и вошёл.  
Густой запах воска и ладана был первым, что поразило Кью, пока его глаза привыкали к полутьме. Он часто бывал в церквях во время своих поездок по Англии. Деревенские церкви особенно нравились ему своей обшарпанной красотой, пустотой и особенным церковным запахом. Достаточно вдохнуть его, и блаженная тишина с эхом шагов по мраморному полу заполняет голову изнутри.  
Здесь же пахло церковью особенно сильно, у Кью поначалу даже закружилась голова. Пространство часовни было совсем маленькое, скамеек – как раз на одну большую семью. Воздух, спёртый и пыльный, застоялся, должно быть, еще с прошлого года, когда здесь побывали Бонд, М и Сильва, а после них – коронеры и другие сотрудники МИ-6.  
Кью сделал пару неуверенных шагов по проходу между скамеек, с трудом вдыхая ладанно-свечной дух с примесью пыли, от которой хотелось чихнуть, и с примесью еще чего-то. Кью не мог узнать этот запах, но неприятные видения прошлой ночи снова зашевелились в памяти. «Не склонны к сотрудничеству», – зачем-то вспомнилось ему. О ком это?  
– Рад вас видеть, мистер Бутройт, – скрипучий голос заставил Кью вздрогнуть. Старик-смотритель вышел из тени у стены, держа в руке огарок, и продолжил зажигать свечи вокруг алтаря.  
– Спасибо, что открыли часовню, – сказал Кью. Собственный голос показался ему странным. Акустика в крошечной церквушке была не хуже, чем в кафедральном соборе.  
– Не за что, молодой человек. Я-то рад гостям. Не то, что они…  
– Кто? – рассеянно спросил Кью.  
Его глаза постепенно привыкали к неяркому свету церковных свечей. Убранство часовни внутри было таким же скупым, как снаружи: лаконичные витражи, никаких росписей и фресок на стенах. Над алтарём – простое деревянное распятие. Больше ничего примечательного, кроме закопчённых канделябров с несколькими свечами. Кью подумал, что, если здесь была церковная утварь, то его коллеги из МИ-6 забрали её как вещдоки.  
Кью сделал шаг к алтарю, между двух рядов деревянных скамеек, отполированных сидевшими здесь поколениями семьи Бондов. Запрокинул голову: каменный потолок выглядел в точности, как свод пещеры. Ничего интересного.  
– Нет, Эмма, пожалуй, рада вас видеть, – опять подал голос старик.  
– Кто? Эмма?  
Кью перевел взгляд с потолка к алтарю. Его пальцы стиснули гладкую спинку ближайшей скамьи, и сердце замерло, пропуская удар.  
Сначала он сказал себе, что наверняка это сидит кто-то из прихожан церкви. Пришёл помолиться в часовню – может быть, по привычке; может быть, за упокой души кого-то с фамилией Бонд. Но маленькой женской фигуры, закутанной в тёмное, не было в первом ряду скамеек, когда Кью вошёл. Её не было еще мгновение назад.  
Кью тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь заставить себя подойти ближе и проверить, но не смог сделать ни шага. Он и так узнал её: М. Та, которая умерла на руках Бонда в этой часовне год назад.  
Кью был на её похоронах и видел её лишь мельком перед тем, как захлопнулась крышка гроба и сверху упало полотно «юнион-джека». Заострившееся, сильно загримированное лицо бывшей главы МИ-6 показалось ему чужим, и он не запомнил из того дня ничего, кроме тумана, дождя и неподвижного взгляда Бонда.  
Но это была она. Настоящая, живая М, которую никто никогда не убивал и не хоронил. Женщина, которой Кью всегда побаивался и которой восхищался, как любой другой сотрудник МИ-6 (или почти любой). Она оставила свою работу на того, кто, по её мнению, мог совладать с таким наследством; инсценировала смерть, и теперь живёт в Шотландии и ходит в фамильную церковь Бонда. Потому что никто, кроме Бонда, до этого момента не был в курсе, что вовсе не её похоронили в тумане и дожде на Хайгейтском кладбище.  
Кью мог поклясться, что никто другой бы не изобрёл подобный способ уйти на пенсию.  
Он верил в свою стройную версию как минимум две секунды. До того момента, пока такой знакомый, с нотками недовольства, звенящий эхом под сводами церкви голос М не спросил:  
– Кинкейд, зачем вы его сюда привели? Вы что, из ума выжили?  
– Если бы я мог выжить из ума, я бы сделал это еще лет сто пятьдесят назад, – усмехнулся Кинкейд, снова невидимый в тенях за алтарём. – Думал, вы будете рады его видеть. Новая компания нам всем не помешает.  
Кью перестал дышать. Он уже понял, что его теория сбежавшей на пенсию М нелепа и не поддаётся никакому обоснованию. М действительно умерла. Её действительно не было в церкви две секунды назад. На скамейке у алтаря сидит именно она. Её волосы золотятся в свете свечей, и по светлой клетчатой шали, накинутой на её плечи, ползёт тёмное пятно. Её глаза глядят прямо на Кью, и в них не отражается ни одного огонька. Настоящая М – мёртвая М.  
– Уходите, – сказала она едва слышно. – Идите, Кью, вам здесь нечего делать.  
И добавила еще тише:  
– Уходите, я устала… я так устала.  
Она отвернулась и прижала ладонь к боку. Пятно ползло из-под её ладони, пропитывая шерстяную ткань.  
Кью не сдвинулся с места. Он смог лишь отвести от М взгляд и увидеть, что за витражными окнами сгустилась тьма. В часовне было так тихо, что Кью слышал потрескивание пламени на фитилях и стук своего сердца, которое готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. 

Он не мог сказать, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем ему удалось преодолеть оцепенение и снять очки – на всякий случай. Смазанные пятна огоньков и седой головы М поплыли во мраке. Кью услышал, как она вздохнула, тихо и тоскливо, и как хлопнула дверь часовни.  
– А вот и наш юный друг! Не заставил себя ждать!  
Сквозь второпях надетые очки Кью увидел очень отчётливо, еще ярче, чем прошлой ночью, знакомый чёрный плащ, пробитый охотничьим ножом, и кошмарную улыбку. Рауль Сильва шёл по проходу меж скамеек, и эхо его шагов ударялось о своды потолка.  
– Рад снова видеть тебя, – в лицо Кью дохнуло холодом и болотной влажностью, полы плаща прошелестели, задев его куртку. Это оказалось в тысячу раз страшнее, чем в прошлый раз. Потому что теперь Кью точно знал: он не спит.  
Он безуспешно убеждал себя, что, несомненно, заснул в машине и ему приснилось, как он поднялся на холм и зашёл в часовню. Что уставший от переживаний мозг рисует ему эти картины: мрачная, как пещера, церковь с пляшущими по углам огоньками свечей, удушающий запах ладана, который уже не скрывает вонь разложения. Два давно не живых человека напротив потемневшего деревянного креста. Она – сидит прямо и неподвижно, завернувшись в шаль, как в кокон, и смотрит в стену. Он – возвышается перед ней, угрюмая чёрная тень с белыми волосами. Хмурится, стараясь поймать её взгляд.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь, мамочка? Тебе лучше сегодня?  
М не ответила. Пятно крови на её боку перестало расти, но Кью с его места казалось, что оно пульсирует, как живое.  
– Поговори со мной. Мы так давно не разговаривали, – Сильва опустился на край скамейки напротив М. Подперев руками подбородок, он вглядывался в её безучастное лицо.  
– Почему ты всё время молчишь? Я скучаю по твоему голосу.  
Он склонился ближе, заглядывая ей в глаза, ожидая ответа. Кью подумал, что та М, которую хоронили в Лондоне, могла бы быть более отзывчивой, чем эта.  
– Назови моё имя, мамочка. Ты же помнишь его. Я знаю, ты помнишь. Ну же? Повтори: Тьяго. Тья-го. Красивое у меня имя, правда? Он всегда тебе нравилось. Тебе всё во мне нравилось, мамуля. Ты же так меня любила. И сейчас любишь, я знаю. Я готов тебя простить. Я прощу. Ты только скажи: «прости меня, Тьяго». Ну? Скажи это, прошу тебя.  
Он тяжко опустился на колени перед М и замолчал, не отрывая взгляда от её неподвижных глаз. Со своего места Кью видел их профили, застывшие в тенях и жёлтом свете свечей – словно на какой-то средневековой картине, названия которой он не мог вспомнить. Это могла бы быть картина об упрямстве и непреклонности, или о прощении, которое невозможно вымолить, даже имея впереди целую вечность.  
– Назови меня по имени. Пожалуйста, – едва слышно прошептал Сильва.  
Кью всё слышал, хотя многое отдал бы за то, чтобы оглохнуть. И ослепнуть тоже, – но повторять фокус с очками было бесполезно. Зрение и линзы очков не лгали: всё взаправду. Он, Кью, руководитель техотдела МИ-6, стоит посреди Шотландии, в забытой богом и дьяволом часовне, в компании двух мертвецов, и кого-то третьего – неизвестно, живого или нет. Ни одна должностная инструкция не указывала, что делать в таких ситуациях. Парализованный ужасом мозг Кью не мог произвести ни одного варианта действий.  
– Тварь! Как же я тебя ненавижу!!!  
От вопля Сильвы могли бы рухнуть каменные стены церкви, как показалось Кью. На самом же деле, только эхо гулко ударилось о потолок и огоньки свечей пригнулись на мгновение. М даже не повернула головы, даже краем глаза не взглянула на бешеный оскал, перекосивший лицо Сильвы.  
Кью не успел оценить ситуацию или прикинуть лучший путь к отступлению. Он просто кинулся бежать со всех ног, как кролик, за секунду преодолев расстояние до выхода и чуть не оторвав тяжёлую дубовую дверь. Он скатился со ступенек крыльца, устремляясь в темноту, к оставленному на дороге автомобилю – к спасению. И тут же едва не упал, врезавшись в высокий камень, торчавший из прямо земли. В глаза бросилась знакомая фамилия, дважды. Не понимая, что к чему, Кью метнулся в сторону и попал в целый лес таких же камней, плит и крестов.  
– Куда это ты собрался на ночь глядя, а?  
Голос Сильвы прогрохотал так близко за спиной, что Кью не успел испугаться кладбища. Он припустил со всех ног, лавируя между крестами и надгробиями, и очень скоро они кончились. Бежать вниз с холма было легче, чем подниматься, и Кью мог лишь молиться, чтобы его ноги оказались быстрее ног призрака. И чтобы автомобиль завёлся сразу – этот пункт беспокоил Кью не меньше, чем первый.  
В ответ на его мысли Рауль Сильва захохотал где-то позади.  
Кью бежал, как не бегал никогда раньше, даже на школьном кроссе. Он петлял между камней, проваливался в ямы и лужи, путался в высокой траве. Хватая ртом воздух, крутя головой во все стороны, чтобы не споткнуться, и то и дело проверяя, как далеко остался его призрачный преследователь. Со страху ему казалось, что расстояние между ним и Сильвой сокращается с каждой секундой, а склон всё не кончался. Когда ветки начали хлестать Кью по лицу и чуть не сорвали с него очки, он понял, что бежит вовсе не в ту сторону, где оставил автомобиль. Кладбище было у другой стены часовни, и, пробежав по склону холма, Кью попал в перелесок. Дорога и спасительный автомобиль остались в противоположной стороне.  
От паники и разочарования Кью едва не завыл. Он остановился на мгновение, пытаясь сообразить, куда бежать дальше. Обернулся и увидел, что церковь скрылась за деревьями, и огоньки в её окнах погасли. Мгновение висела полная тишина – Кью не слышал ни звука, кроме собственного тяжёлого дыхания. А потом еловые ветки зашевелились, пропуская высокий чёрный силуэт. И еще один справа от него, и два слева, и еще справа...  
И опять Кью нёсся, не разбирая дороги, едва понимая, куда и зачем он бежит. Лес впереди редел, между стволов и веток замаячил просвет. Зацепившись за корень, Кью упал на колени, ободрал ладонь и слегка подвернул ногу. Но думать об этом было некогда, он мгновенно поднялся и, задыхаясь, сделал последний рывок к открытому пространству впереди. Туда, где, как ему казалось, мог находиться поворот дороги.  
То, что впереди находилась совсем не дорога, и выбежал он не в поле, Кью понял, как только земля под его ногами заходила ходуном. По инерции он пробежал еще несколько шагов, и ботинки наполнились ледяной водой. Впереди, насколько Кью мог увидеть в темноте, расстилалось болото. Поднявшаяся над верхушками деревьев луна заливала белёсым светом неровную, изрытую прогалинами и покрытую пучками болотной травы поверхность, отчего Кью померещилось, что он очутился на другой планете.  
Он еще раз оглянулся, понимая, что пути назад нет. Так и было: от чёрной стены леса отделилась знакомая тень. Луна опять подыгрывала Раулю Сильве в его эффектных появлениях: мертвенно-бледное сияние ореолом окружало его лицо. Он театрально тряхнул волосами и сделал мягкий, крадущийся шаг по направлению к Кью. Пять безликих силуэтов – загонщики Сильвы – синхронно шагнули вслед за хозяином. Кривая улыбка буквально разламывала пополам лицо призрака. Он наслаждался охотой.  
– Не ходи туда, дружок. Там уже кое-кто утонул недавно, – вкрадчиво сообщил Сильва, кивнув в сторону одного из своих подручных.  
Кью взвизгнул не своим голосом и ринулся через болото, перепрыгивая с кочки на кочку.  
Бежать по мягкой, проседающей почве, то и дело попадая в лужи, покрытые коркой льда, было еще хуже, чем бежать по лесу. Сердце билось, как ненормальное; дышать, заглатывая холодный и влажный, пахнущий гнилью воздух было невыносимо тяжело. Кью окончательно выбился из сил. Он еще уговаривал себя рационально мыслить, восстанавливать карту местности по памяти, но ориентиров не было никаких, кроме безмолвной луны впереди и такого же безмолвного ужаса, несущегося за ним по пятам.  
Кью предпочёл бы, чтобы Сильва и его компания кричали что-нибудь, так хотя бы можно было оценить расстояние. Но призраки теперь двигались бесшумно. Кью то и дело оборачивался, теряя время и силы, чтобы увидеть: расстояние сокращается с каждой секундой. Он мог пересчитать пуговицы на плаще Сильвы. Ледяной ужас расползался внутри, сковывая движения. Ноги тяжелели с каждым шагом от усталости, отчаяния и болотной воды, в которую Кью проваливался по колено, с хрустом проламывая лёд. Кусты, за которые можно было ухватиться, исчезли, трава поредела, а земля буквально заходила ходуном под ногами. Болото превратилось в трясину, каждый шаг по которой мог стать последним.  
Кью понял, что бежать ему некуда и незачем.  
Но он продолжал из последних сил перебирать ногами, падая, поднимаясь, просто потому, что тело само неслось вперед, и инстинкт самосохранения гнал его, вопреки бьющемуся в истерике рассудку. Сквозь очки, забрызганные грязью, ему не было видно почти ничего, кроме зеленоватого света, который поднимался от трясины. Она свистела и чавкала под ногами Кью, как живое существо. Влекла его вниз, хватала мокрыми лапами за щиколотки, душила своим смрадным, гнилым запахом и шипела у него за спиной:  
– Иди с-с-сюда-а-а...  
На очередном шаге Кью не смог вытащить ногу: её будто держали чьи-то нечеловечески сильные пальцы. Заорав не своим голосом, он дернулся изо всех сил, потерял равновесие и рухнул лицом вниз. Болотная жижа плеснулась ему в рот и полилась в нос. Задыхаясь, он судорожно перебирал руками, пытаясь найти опору, но всё вокруг проваливалось и скользило.  
Прежде чем тьма сомкнулась над его головой, Кью успел услышать шаги прямо возле своей головы. Треск ледяной корки и хлюпанье грязи под чьими-то ногами. Не двумя человеческими ногами. Под четырьмя копытами.  
***  
– Кью! Кью, вы живы? Дышите, чёрт возьми!  
Кашляя и отплёвываясь, Кью наконец-то смог вдохнуть, а потом еще раз, и понял, что больше не захлёбывается. И что уже не лежит в воде и грязи, не тонет, а стоит на ногах и чьи-то руки держат его под мышки, как куклу.  
– Ну вот, хорошо. Посмотрите на меня, Кью, – одна рука перехватила его за талию, другая стащила с него заляпанные грязью очки.  
Первое, что Кью увидел в темноте, сквозь слипшиеся от воды ресницы – зелёное свечение на кончиках широких, оттопыренных ушей. Этого было достаточно, чтобы ноги отказались его держать, и Кью опять повалился на колени в грязь. Сильные руки подхватили его на полпути и снова поставили прямо.  
– Кью, это я. Не делайте такое лицо, будто увидели призрака.  
Между ушей – хорошо знакомых, родных ушей – Кью разглядел такое же знакомое лицо. Джеймс Бонд, агент 007, крепко держал своего перемазанного грязью квартирмейстера за талию, словно на танцевальном вечере посреди шотландского болота. Зелёным светились болотные испарения за его спиной.  
– Ну что, теперь вы нормально стоите на ногах? Вот вам платок, вытрите лицо. И расскажите, что вы делаете в такую чудесную ночь в этом, несомненно, приятном месте, лёжа плашмя в луже?  
Кью не смог внятно ответить. Вцепившись в плечи Бонда и дико озираясь по сторонам, он смог лишь выдавить:  
– Где… где он?  
– Кто?  
– С-сильва.  
– Тот, который Рауль, или как там его?  
Кью судорожно закивал.  
– Хм, насколько я помню, был кремирован. В прошлом году. С чего вы вдруг его вспомнили?  
– А М? Наша, прошлая М…  
– Похоронена с почестями на Хайгейтском кладбище. Вы сами были на её похоронах. Прекращайте свою покойницкую викторину и идёмте отсюда. Это же ваш Форд там, на дороге? – Бонд осторожно развернул Кью и потянул его в нужном направлении.  
До выхода с болота через лес, как оказалось, было рукой подать, несмотря на то, что Кью едва мог идти и почти висел на Бонде. Тот уверенно шагал, неизвестно как находя дорогу при свете луны, поддерживая обессилевшего Кью и продолжая задавать вопросы:  
– Как вы всё-таки сюда попали? Исследуете местность? Знакомитесь с болотной флорой и фауной?  
– Приехал посмотреть на Скайфолл, – Кью не смог придумать иного ответа, кроме правдивого. – На место, где погибла М, – добавил он, стуча зубами от холода. Идти в мокрой одежде и обуви становилось совершенно невозможно.  
– И как, нравится?  
– Не очень.  
– Понимаю. Держитесь, мы почти пришли. Ваша машина там, за поворотом, видите?  
Поворот Кью не видел, но с энтузиазмом кивнул. И задал вопрос, который следовало бы задать прежде всего:  
– Джеймс, а вы что здесь делаете?  
Бонд с удивлением посмотрел на него.  
– Здесь мой дом, Кью. Я бываю тут иногда. По выходным. Охочусь, знаете ли.  
За спиной у Бонда действительно висело старое охотничье ружьё. И сам Бонд выглядел экипированным для полевых прогулок куда лучше, чем Кью: в штормовой куртке и нормальных резиновых сапогах, не в каких-нибудь гламурных «хантерах».  
– Честно говоря, Кью, я рассчитывал на другую добычу, но вас я тоже рад видеть.  
Белый Форд было отлично видно в темноте, на залитой лунным светом просёлочной дороге. То, что машина продолжала стоять там же, где её оставил Кью, и сразу отозвалась на сигнализацию, представлялось ему не менее фантастичным, чем появление Джеймса Бонда посреди ужаса и хаоса этой ночи. Кью думал, что с момента, когда он начал подниматься на холм к часовне, минула вечность. Но часы в автомобиле показывали, что времени прошло совсем немного. А зеркало заднего вида показало Кью его лицо – такое бледное, как будто он сам стал привидением. Бонд порылся в бардачке и протянул Кью пачку салфеток, а потом отдал ему и свою тёплую, пахнущую торфяным дымом куртку вместо вымокшей парки. Салон быстро прогревался от включённого отопления и дыхания двух человек, и Кью постепенно переставал дрожать.  
– А что, в Шотландии принято охотиться ночью?– спросил он, оттирая одежду салфетками, с переменным успехом. – Оленей надо выслеживать на болотах?  
– Оленей? Вы что-то совсем не в себе, Кью, – сказал Бонд, озабоченно разглядывая его. – Пустите меня за руль. Я подброшу вас в отель.  
– Спасибо, – Кью давно не был кому-то настолько благодарен. – Это недалеко, в деревне, отель называется…  
– Я знаю, как называется. Поверьте, других отелей в радиусе сорока миль здесь нет.  
Они поменялись местами. Бонд вытащил из кармана штормовки и протянул Кью серебряную фляжку: какой-то герб (олени и латынь) на одной стороне, охотничий сюжет (олени и люди) на другой. Кью глотнул и блаженно зажмурился. Тепло разлилось внутри, дрожь окончательно отпустила, и мысли в голове перестали кружиться бестолковым вихрем. Он сделал второй глоток, протянул фляжку обратно и неловко поймал руку Бонда. Сжал его пальцы своими и нашел его прохладный, но очень внимательный взгляд.  
– Спасибо, Джеймс. За всё. Я не знаю, почему и как вы оказались на этом адском болоте именно в тот момент, но вы меня спасли.  
– Не стоит, Кью. Думаю, вам бы и так хватило ума не захлебнуться в какой-то яме с водой. Здесь есть гораздо более глубокие места.  
– Я не об этом... хотя и об этом тоже.  
– А о чём?  
– Если бы я сам знал... Даже не знаю, стоит ли рассказывать.  
– Попробуйте. Я никуда не тороплюсь.  
– Ладно. Наверное, нужно начать с этого, – он указал фляжкой за окно, но ни часовню, ни холм не было видно в темноте. Никаких гостеприимно трепещущих огоньков свечей в окнах, никакого движения, живых или неживых людей. Одна глухая, космическая тьма за стеклом автомобиля, негромкий звук мотора, тепло снаружи и внутри. И человек, которого Кью не променял бы ни на какого другого, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще.  
Опустошая фляжку с виски, Кью рассказал Бонду всё с самого начала: про оленя с глазами, не отражающими свет, про ночной кошмар в отеле, про старика из деревни, про часовню, про мёртвую М и мёртвого Сильву. Он рассказывал, и для него самого всё это звучало диким и не заслуживающим доверия. Но Бонд не смеялся и не прерывал. Он смотрел на Кью светлыми, прозрачными глазами, которые сами, казалось, были источником света в полумраке автомобильного салона. Кью вдруг ужасно захотелось прибавить в конце рассказа: всё неправда, я выдумал эту дурацкую историю. Он чувствовал: сказать эти слова прямо сейчас, перед Бондом – и жуткая фантасмагория последних часов в самом деле окажется сном.  
Кью не смог солгать ни ему, ни себе. Не смог выбрать нужных слов, чтобы завершить свой сбивчивый рассказ, и замолчал на полуслове, пытаясь хоть на что-то решиться. На дне фляжки оставалось совсем немного.  
У виски был приятный, терпкий вкус дыма. У губ Джеймса Бонда – вкус дыма и виски.  
***  
Бонд сказал, что вернётся в свой дом пешком. Он знает короткий путь и в любом случае собирался прогуляться этой ночью. Кью не стал спорить, и представлять себе этот короткий путь до Скайфолла ему тоже не хотелось. Ему хотелось только в душ и немного поспать. Не считая самого сильного желания – чтобы Джеймс остался.  
– Выспись и езжай домой, увидимся в понедельник.  
Кью покорно кивнул, стоя на ступеньках гостиницы и прижимая к себе всё еще влажную куртку.  
– И ни о чём не думай. Просто не думай, не вспоминай, не пытайся анализировать.  
Что он имел в виду, о чём именно не надо было вспоминать, Кью не совсем понял. Не думать у него не получалось. Пока крался в свой номер мимо спящей Дженни и её оленя с ключами, пока ждал чистую воду в душе, пока заваривал последний чайный пакетик, раз за разом – Кью прогонял в своей голове всё случившееся, снова и снова. Чай становился всё бледнее, вода из-под крана – прозрачнее. А воспоминания и мысли – нет.  
Кью думал о М и Сильве, которые будут глядеть в глаза друг другу, пока время не источит часовню Скайфолл до основания. О старике по имени Кинкейд, который охраняет часовню и дом Бондов уже бог знает сколько сотен лет. О подвалах и тоннелях в шотладской преисподней, прямо под скалами, соснами и болотами. О жутких созданиях, которые топчут копытами эту мрачную землю, и им плевать, верит в них кто-то или нет.  
И о Джеймсе, который вытащил его за шиворот сначала, буквально, из болота, а после – из кошмара, с которым Кью нипочём бы не справился сам. То, что произошло между ними в машине, прямо на переднем сиденье – потому что перебираться на заднее было холодно и неудобно – еще недавно Кью отнёс бы к разряду слишком смелых фантазий. Но теперь ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как согласиться с действительностью: у него был секс с Джеймсом Бондом. Был только что, как напоминало оцепеневшее от усталости тело. Это так же подлинно, как то, что призраки М и Рауля Сильвы обитают в фамильной часовне Скайфолла.  
Призраки были ужасны. Секс – восхитителен. Кью искал повода поспорить с самим собой, и не находил. Всё, о чём он мечтал – перезагрузить мозг и удалить из него ровно половину воспоминаний, оставив другую половину – наилучшую.  
Он сидел в пижаме на постели, с включённым светом, перекладывая из руки в руку то планшет, то телефон, и смотрел в одну точку до тех пор, пока не сполз на бок и не провалился в короткий, но глубокий сон.  
Рано утром, так и не разбудив Дженни, Кью оставил деревянному оленю ключи и уехал. Несколько часов пути по пустынной дороге в матово-сером свете встающего солнца он почти не заметил. Машинально давил на газ, скользя взглядом по бурой вересковой глади, подёрнутой сединой инея, по изрезанным ледником склонам гор и причудливым завиткам шоссе. В его голове скакали олени, хохотал Рауль Сильва, а руки Бонда торопливо расстёгивали на Кью джинсы.  
В Глазго он обратил внимание на то, что радио снова заработало, но передаёт не популярные песни, а религиозную проповедь. Тогда же вспомнил, что не ел со вчерашнего дня.  
Поезд отправлялся в Лондон после ланча. Забравшись в вагон, Кью откинул голову на спинку сиденья, закрыл глаза и просидел так до самого Юстонского вокзала. Единственное решение, которое он смог принять за несколько часов дороги, было простым и радикальным: больше никогда, ни под каким предлогом не покидать Лондон.  
***  
Никогда еще Кью так не стремился на работу, как в этот понедельник. Вернувшись домой, он провёл бессонную ночь, разрываясь между успокоительными и энергетиками, то на минуту засыпая в кресле с ноутбуком на коленях, то подбегая к окну и вглядываясь в освещённую ночными огнями улицу. Снаружи был Лондон, живой и реальный. По сравнению с ним те места, где недавно побывал Кью, были поистине потусторонним миром. Он очень надеялся забыть об этом мире поскорее.  
Поэтому вид громоздкого здания на Воксхолл-кросс, утреннее приветствие вахтёра, писк электронного пропуска – всё это вызвало у Кью приступ неконтролируемой радости, когда он заявился на работу к половине восьмого утра. Проект новой программы слежения, который он не мог закончить третью неделю, привёл его в эйфорию. Кью готов был делать хоть чужую работу, лишь бы цепочки букв и цифр, коды и команды помогли удержаться в здравом рассудке. Раньше ему не приходило в голову, насколько виртуальное может быть надёжнее и прочнее, чем жуткая реальность на расстоянии нескольких сотен миль от Лондона.  
Он работал, как одержимый, не обращая внимания на подозрительные взгляды ассистентов, которые никогда не видели начальство в офисе в такую рань. Кто-то заботливо заварил ему чаю, еще кто-то поинтересовался, как он себя чувствует.  
– Спасибо, прекрасно, – отвечал Кью, не поднимая воспалённые глаза от монитора. – Да, выходные прошли замечательно. Было очень интересно.  
Не говорить же любопытному помощнику, что за эти выходные он был на грани безумия как минимум два раза (или три?), видел предыдущую M и кибертеррориста, которые оба мертвы уже год, и трахался в машине с агентом 007 – еще неизвестно, что из этого звучит менее правдоподобно.  
Он гадал, увидит ли Бонда в офисе. Возможно, тот не успел вернуться из Скайфолла так быстро. Возможно, их встречу лучше отложить на какое-то время. Он понятия не имел, как теперь следует себя вести.  
Кью как раз загуглил «роман служебный стратегии и тактики поведения», когда герой его служебного романа заглянул в техотдел, держа в руках стакан с кофе.  
– Доброе утро, Кью! – приветствие Бонда прозвучало, по оценке Кью, вполне нейтрально и указывало на распространённую стратегию «при посторонних делаем вид, что между нами ничего не было».  
– Доброе утро, Джеймс, – Кью не знал, куда деть руки, и на всякий случай сжал покрепче кружку с чаем.  
– Как прошли выходные?  
– Спасибо, отлично. – Кью многозначительно взглянул в глаза Бонду. – Незабываемо. Я бы не отказался повторить.  
– Приятно слышать, – коротко сообщил Бонд. И замолчал, видимо, не собираясь продолжать.  
Кью набрался храбрости:  
– А ваши выходные как?  
– Отвратительно, – сразу оживился 007. – Даже не спрашивайте.  
Но Кью и так потерял дар речи.  
– Всё началось с того, что М захотел видеть меня на внеочередном заседании комиссии по этике. Суббота – самое подходящее время для того, чтобы обсудить этику. Вы были правы, он всё еще точит на меня зуб из-за Будапешта.  
– Да, пожалуй, – подтвердил ошарашенный Кью.  
– Я всё равно не слушал последние три часа. Но это было еще начало. На следующий день эти крючкотворы назначили пересдачу стрельбы для всех агентов «два нуля». На воскресенье, чтобы якобы нам никто не мешал. Представьте себе, что…  
– Так вы были в Лондоне? – перебил его Кью.  
– Да, к счастью, ехать на полигон в Кардиффе не пришлось. И на том спасибо.  
– И вы не были в Шотландии, в Скайфолле?  
– Я ездил туда последний раз в прошлом году. И это был экстренный случай, если вы помните.  
Кью не знал, что ответить. Что в таких случаях нужно думать, он тоже не знал.  
– Мне и ехать-то больше некуда, – равнодушно продолжал Бонд. – Дом и всё имущество давно были проданы. И от дома ничего не осталось. Не то чтобы я сожалел об этом.  
Кью молча смотрел на зажатую в ладонях кружку, краем сознания отмечая, что она вот-вот расколется от давления. Вряд ли поток кипятка на колени произвел бы на него большее впечатление чем то, что сказал Бонд.  
– Послушайте, Кью, – начал Бонд, с любопытством разглядывая застывшего квартирмейстера. – Мы с вами довольно давно работаем вместе. Хорошо друг друга знаем. Стали более-менее близки, если можно так выразиться.  
– Можно выразиться, – машинально согласился Кью.  
– Так вот, я бы хотел дать вам один совет. Как другу, а не просто коллеге.  
– Да? Ну давайте.  
– Кью, не принимайте близко к сердцу мою прямолинейность, но я хорошо представляю себе, как проводит время современная молодёжь. Компьютерные игры, алкоголь, наркотики. Как вам угодно. Но меня беспокоит ваше состояние. Вы сегодня действительно неважно выглядите. Хреново вы выглядите, Кью.  
Кью уставился на Бонда таким взглядом, что, наверное, только усугубил его догадки об использовании запрещённых препаратов накануне.  
– Я бы посоветовал вам проводить свободное время более... здоровым образом. Вряд ли я тот, кто имеет право давать такие советы, но всё же, попробуйте, я серьёзно. Больше дышите свежим воздухом. Прогуляйтесь за город. Действительно прогуляйтесь за город, – с нажимом повторил Бонд. – А не туда, где вы были в эти выходные. Такие прогулки могут быть вовсе не так скучны, как вы думаете.  
– Неужели? – без всякого выражения спросил Кью.  
– Некоторым нравится наблюдение за птицами. Или за животными. Говорят, это увлекательно. Сходите в зоопарк, или в любой парк. Вы знаете, что в Ричмонд-парке живут олени? Конечно, вы должны знать, вы же родились в Лондоне.  
– Слышал об этом.  
– В следующие выходные лучше взгляните на оленей, чем... чем бы вы ни занимались в этот уик-энд.  
Кружка оказалась прочной. Толстостенная китайская керамика даже не треснула, когда пальцы Кью разжались. Он отстранённо думал, что эти кружки, наверное, делают из того же неубиваемого материала, из которого была сделана фигурка бульдога на столе М. Неубиваемой М.  
– Вам лучше взять больничный на сегодня. Идите домой, Кью. Хотите, я вас отвезу?  
Кью с трудом оторвался от наблюдения за ассистентом, который закидывал салфетками лужицу чая на полу, и заставил себя поднять глаза на Бонда.  
– Спасибо, Джеймс. Я думаю, я и так справлюсь.  
Бонд пожал плечами, но не отвёл встревоженного взгляда от лица Кью. Агент 007 выглядел всерьёз обеспокоенным. А кончики его ушей отсвечивали зелёным.  
Кью отчаянно заморгал: нет, это свет от монитора за спиной Бонда. Показалось.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Экстру (NC-17, mature) к этой истории можно почитать здесь: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1681328


End file.
